The Short Message Service (SMS) is a supplementary feature often supported in communication systems. The Short Message Service typically allows a subscriber in the system to send and receive short text messages to and from other subscribers. For example, a first subscriber may send a text message to a second subscriber asking the second subscriber to call the first subscriber. The Short Message Service typically requires the use of a Service Center in a public network. The Service Center controls the communication of messages to and from the mobile stations, or wireless devices, used by the subscribers. The operators of the public networks typically charge the subscribers for use of the Short Message Service. As a result, the use of the Short Message Service may become rather expensive, particularly if a large number of messages are sent to a mobile station.